ROMANCE AT COLLEGE
by Ryuga Hideki Dasward
Summary: Kisah Cinta shinn dengan cagalli yg di mulai di taman dan berlanjut ke kuliah ,,  *gak pinter bikin summary


ROMANCE AT COLLEGE

Pairing : Shinn.A & Cagalli Y.A

Genre : Romance atau nggak humor

Disclaimer : bukan punya hamba (?)

Rated : T dong pastinya

Silakan Nikmati cerita'a .. ^o^

NB : KALAU JELEK JANGAN MARAH !

* * *

><p>Suatu hari di Malam yang Gelap dan di taman yang banyak bunga dan pepohonan , Banyak orang yg sering berkunjung ke sana untuk pacaran dan termasuk shinn yg sering kesana untuk berjalan – jalan dengan anjing perliharaan nya .<p>

" wah seperti biasa banyak orang yg berkunjung ke taman ini " seru shinn . Shinn mencari tempat duduk yg kosong sambil menyeret (?) anjing nya .

Setelah setengah jam akhirnya shinn menemukan tempat duduk kosong dibawah pohon yg rindang dan segera menduduki nya , anjingnya pun di ikat di pohon itu agar tidak kabur .

" akhirnya bisa duduk juga , baca buku ah ~ " shinn langsung menyilangkan kaki nya dan membaca buku kesayangan nya .

Selagi shinn membaca buku ada seseorang cewek yg menghampiri shinn dengan anjing peliharaan nya juga.

" am ...boleh kah aku ...duduk ..di samping mu ? " tanya cewek itu dengan terbata- bata

" hm ..ah iya tentu boleh " jawab shinn dengan senyuman khas (?) nya .

" Terima kasih " Ia langsung mengikat anjingnya di pohon tepat di samping anjing shinn yg lagi tidur dan langsung duduk di bangku .

" Kamu suka kesini dengan anjing mu itu ? " tanya shinn sambil membalikan halaman

" Iya , dulu aku sering bermain dengan kakak ku "

" ooo ... " jawab shinn dengan santai nya ..

" nama ku shinn asuka..kalau kamu ? " tanya shinn

" aku cagalli yula attha " jawab cagalli

Selagi mereka berbincang – bincang , anjing nya shinn menggonggong sedemikian keras nya .

" ada apa bruno ? " shinn langsung bangkit(?) dari duduk nya dan menghampiri bruno

Bruno langsung menghampiri shinn dan menjilat kuping nya . Cagalli yg tadinya duduk di bangku , sekarang ada di samping shinn .

" Hahahaha dasar kamu manja banget sih bruno " Shinn tertawa karena geli

Cagalli hanya ketawa kecil melihat tingkah bruno terhadap shinn .

" Oh ya cagalli ..boleh minta nomor hp mu ? " tanya shinn sambil mengeluarkan HP

" tentu , nih nomor'a 0857######### ( - nomor HP ku sih ehehehe *Plak ) "

" Oke sudah ku save , nanti ku SMS "

" shinn , aku pulang dulu ya sudah jam 10 ( malam ) nih " ucap cagalli sambil melepaskan ikatan anjing nya

" ah iya , hati- hati ya " shinn melambaikan tangan nya .

" nah bruno kita juga pulang ya , belom makan siang kita " shinn langsung melepaskan ikatan bruno dan menyeret(?) kembali ke rumah .

Sesampai di rumah tepat pada jam 11 : 30 , shinn langsung ke meja makan dan mencolong(?) semua makanan yg ada di meja dan melahap habis makanan'a dalam 5 menit . Bruno pun tak kalah cepat memakan semua makanan anjing nya dalam 5 menit lewat 1 detik ( Jiaaaah =_=" )

" Gotsousama ! " Shinn langsung teriak karena lebih cepat makan nya daripada bruno

" Guk guk guk " bruno pun langsung menggonggong karena kalah

" Shinn kau berisik sekali sih ! " Seseorang melempar kaleng ke kepala shinn karena shinn sangat amat gaduh

" auch , ya maaf kak athrun ..aku lagi bersemangat hehehehe "

" Huh ? tidak biasanya kamu semangat " athrun mencurigai dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya

" ya begitulah kak , kak aku mau ke kamar dulu ya " shinn langsung ke kamarnya dengan wajah amat riang gembira , begitu masuk ke kamar nya shinn langsung mengirim sms ke cagalli .

Shinn - cagalli :

Hallo cagalli , ini aku shinn .

Setelah 5 detik sudah ada balasan nya

Cagalli - Shinn :

Hallo shinn , kamu sudah pulang ?

shinn - cagalli

Sudah ..

Cagalli - Shinn

Kamu udah makan siang ?

Shinn - cagalli

udah ! _ dan aku menang melawan anjing ku sendiri

cagalli -shinn

Hahahaha , Shinn kita lanjutkan besok ya , aku mau tidur

Shinn - cagalli

Okay ^_^

Have a nice dream cagalli

Begitulah Smsnya ..( singkat amat woy ! author : ahahaha biarin *Plak )

" Hmm ... aku tidur ah , ngantuk ~ " Shinn langsung mandi dan ganti baju bersiap-siap untuk tidur , Bruno pun tidur disamping shinn seperti pasangan Yaoi .

Keesokan harinya , shinn bangun tepat pada jam 6 pagi .

Shinn langsung keluar dari kamar sambil mengucek ngucek matanya

" SELAMAT PAGI DUNIA ! " teriak shinn sambil merentangkan tangan nya ke atas

" BERISIK ! " athrun langsung melempar Kaleng ke kepala shinn

Sebelum kaleng nya kena kepala shinn , bruno langsung menangkap kaleng nya dan langsung menggonggong sedemikian kerasnya .

" Hewan ama Majikan sama aja " Guman athrun . " Ya udah kamu sarapan sana ! "

" Iya kak " jawab shinn sambil memeluk bruno dan membawanya ke meja makan

" Pelan- pelan aja makan nya ya shinn , jangan kayak kemarin "

" Iya kak " Shinn menggit roti'a dan menelan nya dengan sangat amat amat amat pelan

" Dasar shinn ! " Guman athrun , " setelah sarapan , mandi ama sikat gigit dan langsung berangkat kuliah sana ! "

Ucap athrun sambil beres-beres meja makan nya .

" Iya iya kak , kakak bawel amat sih kayak biawak "( emang biawak bawel ya ? -_-" ) Shinn langsung menyikat gigi nya ke atas ke bawah ke dalam ke luar dan seterusnya .

- Skip time -

Setelah mandi shinn langsung memakai baju kaos yang keren dan trendy tidak lupa dia memakai gatsby , parfum dan Rex*na .

" Nah sudah keren deh " ucap shinn sambil merapikan kerah baju nya .

Bruno membawakan tas shinn dan kunci motor shinn dengan taring(?)nya

" makasih ya bruno " shinn mengambil tas & kunci motor nya . Tidak lupa sebelum berangkat shinn mencium keningnya bruno ( so sweet ~_~ ) . " kak aku berangkat kuliah dulu ya "

" iya hati-hati ya shinn "

Shinn langsung menaiki motor nya dan langsung berangkat . Sesampai di kuliah , shinn memarkir motor nya di parkiran .

" Yo shinn " Dearka langsung menghampiri shinn yg baru sampai

" oh dearka , tumben datang pagi-pagi biasanya telat " ucap shinn sambil melepaskan helm nya .

" ya karena tadi dibangunin ama pacar ku yg galak sih " dearka menggaruk2 kepalanya

" pasti si miriallia "

" Ya lah , hahahaha .. daripada itu shinn masuk yuk udah mau mulai " dearka menarik tangan shinn dan langsung menuju kelas'a

_ting tong ting tong _( waktunya kelas ~ )

" Selamat pagi para mahasiswa yg ganteng dan cantik " sapa si Murrue yaitu dosen di kuliah ini

" Pagi bu ! " serentak semuanya

" oh ya , hari ini kita punya temen baru loh , cantik pula ! " ucap murrue

" huh ? benarkah ? " Muka dearka langsung memerah saat mendengar kata " CANTIK " ..

" D..e..a...r..k...a.. " miriallia langsung memanggil nama pacarnya dengan deathglare yg amat sangat menakutkan

" silakan masuk " murrue menyuruh anak baru itu masuk ke kelas nya

" ...apa ! ..di..dia ... " gumam shinn dengan keringat yg ada di sekujur kepala nya

* * *

><p>Siapa kah anak pindahan yg 1 kuliah dengan shinn ? ..dan kenapa shinn keringatan (?) ..tetap saksikan (?) terus di fanfic saya . Nantikan ya ~ ohohoho<p>

Review nya jangan yg bikin drop aku ya T_T

itu membuat aku gk mau nulis fic lagi ..

dan saya ulangi lagi JANGAN MARAH KALAU JELEK

Review nya awas loh =o=/


End file.
